Benutzer Diskussion:Lichtfrost
Hallo Blitzstreif, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Gefährte für Eichhornschweif. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 09:38, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Online bist du noch online??? :D GLG Wild Wildsturm (Diskussion) 13:54, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Online? Bissu Online? Wäre früher dagewesen, aber Mathe... GLG Wild ♥♥♥ Verpasst... Heyo, Veili sagte ich hätte dich glatt verpasst ;( Kommst du noch mal? GLG Wild ♥ PS: Wie findest du meine neue Signatur??? :D GLG ♥ Warum...? Warum bist'n du abgehauen? (also ohne was zu sagen...) LG ♥ chat Fluffy wichtig! Bitte komm nochmal vor 21:30 in den chat ... [[User:Himbeerpelz|''H'i'm'b'e'e''''r'e'']]Himbeere nice to eat 18:21, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Gefragt Veili hat nach dir gefragt, sie ist online. LG Wild So, du kleine Schwuchtel ♥ Hier ist dein Bild, Bro: http://thisawesomewolf.deviantart.com/art/Gift-Flash-442284037 ~ Anonymus (troll) Du... ...bist kein wahrer Freund. Wahre Freunde können einander alles erzählen. :( ~ Wild chat Bitte komm wieder in den chat ich bin net sauer ^^ So. Ich bin stinksauer, bleib doch da wo du hingehen willst. Für so lange wie du willst. Das hoffe ich für dich weil cih grad den Drang verspüre dich zu killen ~ Du weißt wer warum? Warum? Warum gehst du einfach mit den Worten: "Ich komme erst in ein paar Wochen wieder , bb" ? Okay. Wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, dann sag mir auch nur wieder was! ~Du weißt wer Ich war das mit der Nachricht mit Warum?nicht. Ich hab das nach "bb"? oder so geschrieben Na was meine ich wohl?! Wenn du mir das nicht sagst brauchst du mir nie wieder irgendwas sagen! (mit mir reden) Bild^^ thumb|188px|Bliiiitz!!!Hey Blitz! Ich hab mich da mal was getraut xD Ich kann das nicht wirklich, aber ich wollte mal nett sein und wir was malen, weil du auch immer so freundlich zu mir bist ^^. Ich hoffe du kommst bald wieder :( Ohne dich ist es hier schrecklich langweilig. Naja, bis dann i-wann! LG Deine Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 18:51, 31. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ;) ♥♥♥ 'May the force be with you' ♥♥♥ Ehm... ich bin nicht mond... ich bin dream... -.- Deine FF Hey, Habe auf deinem Profil gelesen, dass du eine FF schreibst und wollte mal fragen, ob ich sie mir mal durchlesen darf, wenn sie fertig ist? =) lg 16:41, 3. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hi Hey Blitz, wann kommst du denn mal wieder? Ohne dich ist es WIRKLICH lw -.- Ja, und was Brommbeere hat recht, ich würd deine FF auh gerne mal lesen, wenn es ginge ^^ GGGGLG: Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 18:02, 7. Apr. 2014 (UTC) -.- Mal ehrlich? Ich hatte noch ein Funken Hoffnung das wir vielleicht doch Wikia-Freunde sind v.v Aber ich glaube ich muss da nicht mehr viel sagen, Wild hat es ja auch schon gesagt aber ich möchte es dir auch nochmal sagen: Wahre Freunden sagen sich alles. ...Was hab ich dir eigenlich getan? Allen anderen sagst du es... ~Zweigkralle Wir sind keine Freunde mehr. Denkst du etwa ich bin so dumm? ich möchte niemehr etwas von dir hören. Leute... !? Er hat es eben NICHT allen gesagt! Ich wusste es OHO, bin ich alle? Außerdem ist es richtig unangemessen, dass ihr so über ihn herfallt! Es gibt viele, die sowas gemacht haben, na und? Ich glaube, dass es ein Fehler war, aber müsst ihr ihn gleich so beschümpfen? Wahrscheinlich fühlt er sich jetzt richtig schlecht, da müsst ihr nicht noch auf ihm rumhacken! Ich verstehe eure Position, ja, aber es macht es nicht besser, wenn ihr ihn anschreit oder beleidigt... Dann seid ihr alle auch nicht besser, DAS ist nämlich AUCH Egoismus! Also lasst ihn doch bitte in Ruhe und klärt das hier nicht so in aller Öffentlichkeit, das ist nicht okay!!! LG Blitz, Ich halte auch jetzt zu dir (ich finds auch nicht okay... aber wir sind freunde, und Freunde halten gefälligst zusammen und kündigen nicht wegen so nem scheiss gleich die Freundschaft!!!) <3 Bis dann i-wann (hoffentlich bald), Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 16:39, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Es gibt für mich keinen Grund mehr zu diskutieren Freunde halten zusammen ja! Eben! Und wir sind auch Freunde Dream! Ich möchte keinen Streit, ich möchte das alles nicht mehr. [[Benutzer:Zweigkralle|''Zwe'ig'kra''lle]]'' Hi!'' 16:49, 8. Apr. 2014 (UTC)